Metro Exodus
| artist = Sergei Karmalsky | writer = Andrei Paskhalov | composer = Alexei Omelchuk | series = Metro | engine = 4A Engine | platforms = | released = 15 February 2019 | genre = First-person shooter | modes = Single-player }} Metro Exodus is a first-person shooter video game developed by 4A Games and published by Deep Silver in 2019. It is the third installment in the ''Metro'' video game series based on Dmitry Glukhovsky's novels, following the events of Metro 2033 and Metro: Last Light. The game received generally positive reviews from critics. Gameplay Metro Exodus is a first-person shooter game with survival horror and stealth elements. Set in the post-apocalyptic wasteland of the former Russian Federation, the player must cope with the new hazards and engage in combat against mutated creatures as well as hostile humans. The player wields an arsenal of hand-made weaponry which can be customized through scavenging materials and a crafting system. The game features a mixture of linear levels and sandbox environments. It also includes a dynamic weather system, a day-night cycle, and environments that change along with the seasons as the story progresses. It is set over the course of one whole in-game year. Synopsis Setting Metro Exodus is set after the events of Metro: Last Light, on a post-apocalyptic Earth that has been devastated by a nuclear war. The game continues the story from Metro: Last Light s "Redemption" ending. Similar to the previous two entries, the player assumes the role of Artyom, who flees the Moscow Metro and sets off on a continent-spanning journey with his allies to the far east, on a locomotive called the "Aurora". The story takes place over the course of one year, starting with a harsh nuclear winter in the Metro. Another major character, returning from the previous game and the book Metro 2035, is Anna - who is now Artyom's wife. Miller, Anna's father and leader of the Spartan Order, also returns from previous games and novels. Plot After the attack on D6, Artyom becomes disillusioned with the constant infighting and corruption within the Metro and leaves the Spartan Order. He soon becomes obsessed with proving that other human survivors exist outside of Moscow and makes numerous dangerous expeditions to the surface, much to Anna's concern and Miller's frustration. However, on one such expedition with Anna, they witness a working train running on the surface. Before they can follow it, they are captured by Hansa soldiers along with a couple of people who claim to be from outside of Moscow. The Hansa soldiers execute the other prisoners and Artyom is shot and left for dead. Surviving the gunshot, Artyom follows the soldiers to their base to rescue Anna, and in the process inadvertently destroys a signal jammer that was blocking all communications going in and out of Moscow. Radio transmissions from all over the world begin to be picked up, and Artyom and Anna realize humanity has not gone extinct. They escape by stealing one of Hansa's trains with the aid of a defected Hansa train engineer called Yermak. As the train leaves, the Spartan Order moves in to retake it and are shocked and confused at Artyom and Anna's presence. Knowing that Hansa will have all of them put to death for knowing the truth, Miller concludes that the Spartans' best chance of survival is to flee Moscow. Once outside the city, he reveals to the others that while many of Russia's cities were bombed, the war did not end and NATO proceeded to occupy what was left of the nation. In order to prevent more bombs from being dropped on Moscow, the Russian leadership decided to secretly jam all communications to make the outside world believe nobody had survived. They then receive a radio broadcast from Moscow Defense Command calling for survivors to rally at the "Ark" located at Mount Yamantau and Miller decides to head there, believing that the Ark is where the Russian government has rebuilt itself. After crossing the cult-controlled Volga River, the Spartans reach the Yamantau base and discover that the remnants of the base have devolved into cannibals luring survivors in with the false promise of safety. Artyom and the Spartans manage to fight their way out and escape, but Miller's faith in Russia is shattered when he discovers that the government never took refuge in Yamantau, or even survived the war, and thus the Spartans are left wondering what to do next. Using a map they recovered from Yamantau, they decide to travel to a satellite communication center near the Caspian Sea in the hopes of gaining access to a satellite to find habitable land to settle. At the dried up remains of the Caspian Sea, the Spartans steal water and fuel from the local bandits while obtaining an updated satellite map. As the Spartans continue on their journey, Anna begins to cough up blood, fearing the cause was accidentally breathing poison gas during the journey. They decide to scout a nearby taiga forest valley to see if it is suitable to settle. While scouting the forest, Artyom is caught between two rival survivor factions, and he discovers that the dam protecting the valley from radiation is on the verge of failing, making the area uninhabitable. Artyom returns to the train to learn Anna's condition has worsened. The only chance to save Anna is to find the antidote in Novosibirsk, but the entire city is heavily irradiated. Miller and Artyom decide to head into the city alone to search for the antidote despite the risk. They enter the Novosibirsk Metro and find a young boy named Kiril, one of the last of the Novosibirsk survivors. Kiril explains that his father left on a mission to obtain a map marking the location of a clean, habitable area. Miller decides to go find the map while Artyom heads out to find the antidote. He manages to recover the antidote, but is gravely wounded by a mutant and absorbs a heavy dose of radiation. Artyom, Miller, and Kiril return to the train with the map and the antidote, but Miller dies of radiation poisoning on the way back after using a dose of anti-radiation serum meant for himself to save Artyom. The rest of the Spartans donate their own blood to give Artyom a critical blood transfusion. Anna is cured with the antidote and with the map, the Spartans settle on the shores of Lake Baikal, which is completely free from radiation. Artyom's ultimate fate depends on the choices the player made during the journey. In the bad ending, Artyom dies from the radiation poisoning, and the Spartans and a grieving Anna hold a funeral for him and Miller. In the good ending, Artyom survives. Miller is buried and Artyom is selected to take his place as leader of the Spartan Order. Now that they have a home, Artyom decides that it is time to search for other survivors. Development and release 2018]] Metro Exodus is developed by 4A Games. Development of the game began in 2014 at 4A Games' studios in Malta and Kiev. The game uses the 4A Engine.Geoff Keighley. . (11 June 2017). Metro Exodus was announced on 11 June 2017 at Microsoft's press conference during E3 2017. The game was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on 15 February 2019. The first expansion pack, The Two Colonels, is set to be released in mid-2019. The second expansion, titled Sam's Story, is set to be released in early 2020. Epic Games Store controversy On 28 January 2019, it was announced that the PC release would be exclusive to the Epic Games Store for one year, with the publisher citing the platform's more favorable revenue split. The game's pre-sales were discontinued on Steam following the announcement, with existing Steam digital purchases still being fulfilled. The decision caused controversy, and resulted in a large number of players calling for a boycott of the game and review bombing the franchise's previous games on Steam. One of the game's developers was criticized in the gaming press for stating on a forum that if Metro Exodus did not sell well on the Epic Games Store, its sequels may become console exclusives. 4A Games released a statement that these views did not represent those of the company. Reception PS4: 80/100 XONE: 82/100 | GI = 8.75/10 | IGN = 8.5/10 |PCGUK=78/100 |GSpot=8/10 }} Metro Exodus was released to "generally favorable" reviews, according to the review aggregator Metacritic. Sales In its release month, Metro Exodus sold 2,000 fewer units than Far Cry New Dawn, claiming the number two on the UK's sales charts. Metro Exodus also sold 50% more copies than its predecessor, Metro: Last Light. In Japan, approximately 17,513 physical units for PS4 were sold during its launch week becoming the number 7 selling game of any format. References }} External links * Category:2019 video games Category:Fiction set in 2036 Category:Anti-war video games Category:Cannibalism in fiction Category:Deep Silver games Category:First-person shooters Category:Horror video games Category:Media about cults Category:Metro 2033 Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games based on novels Category:Video games developed in Ukraine Category:Video games set in Kazakhstan Category:Video games set in Moscow Category:Video games set in Russia Category:Video games set in the 2030s Category:Video games with alternate endings Category:Video games that support DirectX 12 Category:Windows games Category:Works about slavery Category:Works set in Siberia Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox One X enhanced games